


Black Leather and Toys

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney makes a discovery about John, so he goes shopping.  Then he uses what he buys on John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Leather and Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Esteefee who bought me for help_haiti. Betaed by the lovely djaddict.

As Rodney worked to open the gate for the Olesian convicts, there was something niggling at the back of his mind. He worked to get the Jumper's DHD working, but he was a little distracted by this itch that couldn't seem to be scratched. Even as they ran through the gate, leaving the Olesian city to the Wraith, there was still this little... something.

As they sat in the infirmary, with Carson tut-tutting over the marks that the leather had left, he finally realized what had been bothering him. It was the look on John's face when he'd been forced to his knees. It hadn't been there long, just a second or two, but it had been very, very real.

He wondered if he could duplicate that look.

He had a pretty good idea of how he might do that, but there were several things that he wanted. Thankfully, he knew just how to get them. It just necessitated finding an excuse to go back to PRC-735 by himself. Neither Elizabeth nor John would be all that thrilled with the idea, but the market there was large and sprawling, and they never had time to explore it all. Surely he could find a way?

Three days later, the whole team suited up to go, and he swore under his breath. He didn't want to buy the things he needed in front of anyone - John because it was a surprise, Teyla or Ronon because it would be embarrassing.

When they got to PRC-735, he said, "Why don't you go to the weapons section with Ronon, Colonel? Maybe he can find you a gun like his." He didn't really expect it to work, but was pleasantly surprised at the look of naked longing on John's face. "Go on, we'll be fine," he said.

"You promise to stay with Teyla?" asked John. He didn't sound suspicious, though. It was more like he was asking for form's sake.

"Of course," he said. Teyla murmured something about promising to stay with Rodney as well, and with a last nod, John and Ronon headed over to the weapons area.

"Now, Doctor McKay, can you tell me why you really wanted to come?" Teyla just looked mildly curious.

"I had this unexplained... spike..." his voice trailed off at the look on Teyla's face. It reminded him of his second grade teacher - it said that she saw right through him, and that he shouldn't even bother to try and lie, because she _knew_.

Thankfully, he and John had decided that it wasn't possible to keep their relationship secret from Teyla months earlier, so he didn't need to explain that. Instead he said, "I'm looking for something for John."

"A present?" asked Teyla, something indefinable softening in her eyes.

"No. Well, yes, in a matter of speaking. It's not like it's his birthday or anything." Rodney's words dried up and he stared at Teyla, willing her to decide that he could go looking on his own.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked, a smile on her face. "And before you ask, Doctor McKay, I promised Colonel Sheppard to stay with you and am not going to leave you on your own here."

"Um," said Rodney intelligently. Okay, he wasn't going to be able to go shopping for sex toys while with Teyla, but he couldn't seem to be able to think of anything else to tell her.

He apparently didn't need to, because a look of understanding crossed her face. "Ah, I believe I know what you require. Are you perhaps looking for appliances to use during intercourse?"

"Teyla!" he shouted, looking around in embarrassment.

"Oh, Doctor McKay, people in this galaxy are not bashful about such things. Not like your own people." She pointed towards the left. "What you require is this way."

Not knowing what else to do, he followed her. He knew that the expedition were considered to be like children in many ways by the Athosians in their "backwards" attitudes, but he still didn't want to buy sex toys in front of Teyla. It would be like buying them in front of his _sister_.

Teyla turned around and looked at him, as if she could read Rodney's mind, and Rodney squirmed. "Um, Teyla, it's okay," he tried. "I don't need to get anything after all."

She slowed to a stop and rested a hand on Rodney's arm. "You requested to come here, and were willing to come by yourself," she said. "That leads me to believe that you desire these items greatly. Therefore, we will go. Once I ascertain that the shop is safe, I will leave you alone to make your purchase."

The finality in her voice made him realize that arguing was pointless - she was determined to take him, and short of flat refusal, she would do so. He _could_ have said no and refused to go, but he _did_ really want to get those things. "Okay, I guess."

The two of them wove their way through the market. There were several booths clustered together at the end of one row, and Rodney remembered well going into one with Ronon, taking one look around and leaving quickly. Sex toys as far as he could see. He still couldn't believe that he was there with Teyla.

She entered the largest of the booths, and he followed, resolutely staring at his boots. He heard Teyla speaking softly with the booth owner, and then she laid a hand on his shoulder. "I will be right outside the door, Doctor McKay. Take your time."

"Um, okay," he said, still staring at the floor until he heard the door of the booth swing shut. Only then did he look up, eyes darting around to make sure she'd really left. The booth was just as he remembered it, with dildos of all sizes and shapes on one wall. He wasn't there for one of those, though.

Instead he turned to look at the other wall, where there was an assortment of wrist and ankle cuffs. He drifted over to look at them more carefully. They were mostly made of leather, with a couple of sets made of metal. When he reached out to touch, the owner came over. "Those are a nice beginner set," he said. "But if you're willing to spend a little more, I recommend these." He pointed at a set a few rows down.

Rodney looked at him for permission, and then lifted one of the wrist cuffs off the wall. The leather was deliciously soft, and lined with some sort of cloth. "They don't leave marks, no matter how she struggles."

"He," corrected Rodney absent-mindedly.

"He, of course," said the man. "You have your choice of two, four, or five pieces in that set."

"Five?" asked Rodney.

"Oh, yes." The man plucked a slender piece of leather off the wall and held it out. "It comes with an optional collar."

Rodney could just imagine John's neck, wrapped in the dark leather. "I'll take the five-piece set."

"Of course, sir. Would you like anything else? We have a wide variety of toys to tantalize and tease."

"Uh, maybe I could just look around for a few minutes?"

"Naturally." The man stepped back behind his counter, leaving Rodney to poke around through various shelves and baskets. He picked up a couple of things, and took them up to the counter. The man took out the Pegasus equivalent of an abacus and added it up, quoting a number that made Rodney blink a little, grateful that the SGC had agreed that a certain amount of their pay would be converted to Pegasus trade currency.

After two years, he'd gotten used to bargaining shopkeepers down, but this time he just wanted to get his purchases stowed and get _out_ of there. So he paid without quibbling, and loaded the small but heavy package into his pack.

True to her word, Teyla was right outside the door. "Have you found everything that you wanted?" she asked.

Rodney ignored the way that he was blushing. He still couldn't believe that he'd bought sex toys with Teyla right there. "Yes, I did, thank you."

"Good. Colonel Sheppard just radioed that they are on their way back to the gate. Are you ready as well?"

"Sure. Lead on." The two of them wound their way back through the crowd, and arrived at the gate before John and Ronon. They didn't have to wait long, though, and soon they were there.

"Back to base?" asked John.

Rodney nodded, and Teyla dialed the DHD. John clapped Rodney on the shoulder as the ring exploded into life. "Did you find anything?" he asked.

"A few things." Trying to distract John from asking, he said, "Did you find a gun?"

"No. And Ronon won't let you reverse-engineer his." John pouted at that, and Rodney couldn't stop from laughing softly.

Before John could say anything further, Ronon and Teyla stepped through the gate. "Let's go," said Rodney, and the two of them went through together.

Once back at Atlantis, he stowed his bag in his room and went to the labs to pull the science staff's heads out of their collective asses as always. It was hard not to think about those purchases sitting in his pack, but he needed to get some work done if he was going to have time to play later.

Five hours later, he stumbled back to his room, tired from putting out figurative fires. He opened his door to find that John was sitting at his desk, playing with his spare laptop. "John?" he asked, confused. They hadn't agreed to meet tonight. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just bored," said John. "But you look like shit, so I'll let you get some sleep."

But as always, being close to John had an invigorating effect, and Rodney was feeling better already. "No, it's okay. Stay."

He sat on the edge of his bed, untying his boots and kicking them off. He pulled off his t-shirt and looked up to see John _looking_ at him. "What?"

John shook his head, and leaned forward to kiss him. Rodney didn't even try to stop the soft groan at the feel of John's lips on his. When John pulled away, he reached out, trying to pull him close again. But John said, "Go, shower. I'll be here when you get back."

Rodney finished stripping as he walked to the bathroom, and stepped into a shower that was already the perfect temperature. He _loved_ Atlantis, some days. As he scrubbed the sweat of the day away, the shower woke him up more, letting him think about what he might do tonight with those new toys.

That was assuming that John went along with him. He bit his lip. No, he was right, John wanted this. He just might not realize it.

He dried off rapidly and went back into the bedroom, where John had kicked off his shoes and taken off his shirt. He was standing, his pants unbuckled and gaping at the front. Rodney didn't hesitate before making his way into John's space to kiss him warmly.

They kissed with affection and warmth. Slowly, the kiss changed to something more heated, more full of lust. Rodney's hands were busy at John's waist, pushing his pants down lower around John's ass, and then off. John stepped out of them and pulled him towards the bed.

It would have been _easy_ to just go along with it. But he wanted to give John all he could, so he pulled away. "I, uh, I got something for you today," he said.

John's eyes lit up. "Oh, really? Is that why you wanted to go to the market today?"

Rodney chuckled. In some ways, John was easy - he _loved_ presents. "Yes, it was. And being with Teyla didn't make it easy, let me tell you."

"Oh?"

Rodney walked over to the pack leaning against the wall. Pulling out the larger wrapped package, he took a deep breath and then walked back to the bed and handed it over to John.

John seemed to have caught Rodney's mood, and he was serious as he took it. His eyes were locked on Rodney's face as he opened it, only looking down when it was lying open on his lap. "Oh." His voice was expressionless.

Suddenly Rodney was certain this wasn't a good idea. He reached out to try and bundle up the wrapping and take it off John's lap, but stopped when John laid a hand on his. It was shaking. "How did you know?" he asked softly.

"I watched you. I _always_ watch you," said Rodney truthfully. "I wasn't wrong?" he asked, wanting to hear it from John's mouth.

"You weren't wrong," said John, holding the package back out to him. "Please?"

Rodney took it and sat it on the desk. Then he picked up one of the wrist cuffs, holding it and waiting for John to stick out his hand. John didn't hesitate, holding it out. When the soft leather was buckled in place, John's eyes fluttered shut. As the second went on, he moaned softly.

Guiding him back so that he could lie down, Rodney looped the attached chain through the headboard and fastened them together. "I don't have anything to fasten the ankle cuffs to," he said, as it occurred to him.

"That's fine," John said in a breathy voice. "But please, Rodney, the collar?"

Grabbing the slender piece of leather, Rodney wrapped it around John's neck, loving the look of bliss that crossed his face. Gently he lowered John's head back down onto the pillow and looked over him. He couldn't believe that John was giving it up that easy.

Leaning down, he kissed John on the lips gently. John gasped and opened his mouth, encouraging Rodney to deepen the kiss, which he did happily.

While kissing, he ran his hands over John's arms, up to the cuffs, and then down to his chest, stroking and petting. He tweaked John's nipples, ran his fingers through John's chest hair, and touched him in all the ways he never got to do, because John was usually in too much of a hurry.

Below him, John shook and moaned, arching up into Rodney's hands. Finally the strain was too great on Rodney's back and he straightened, leaving John to strain to reach him.

"Shh," said Rodney. "I have a few more surprises."

John's eyes were so dilated that they were almost black. "You don't have to give me anything else," he said. "Just fuck me, _please_."

Rodney went over to the bag and picked up the smaller package, bringing it back to the bed. He opened it and set it on the bed, where John strained to see it.

"I thought you didn't want anything else," said Rodney, teasing.

"Well, if you're going to insist on using whatever it is on me, then I want to know what it is!"

Picking up the lump of metal, Rodney thought "on" and "cold", shivering slightly as it froze over in his hand. Making sure that the rounded edge faced John, he drew it down John's chest.

John shivered. "Ice?" he said. "How did you have ice in your pack?"

"It's not ice," said Rodney, holding up the oblong piece of Ancient alloy. "It's Ancient, and cold isn't all it does." With the same mental twist, he told the toy to go warm, and then he dragged it down John's chest again.

"Mmm," moaned John. "Kinky bastards."  
Willing it back to cold, Rodney held it to one of John's nipples, loving the way that it pebbled up immediately. He alternated nipples, changing temperature frequently, so that John never knew what he was going to get.

When John was lifting his hips every time Rodney touched him, he turned the toy warm and ran it down the underside of John's cock. John cried out hoarsely. "Okay, that's enough, Rodney. I need you to _fuck me_."

Setting the toy aside, he said, "I'm not quite ready to fuck you. I have other plans." Picking up another toy out of the package and grabbing the lube in his other hand, he crawled over one of John's legs and perched between them.

"Let's get you slick," he said softly. Slicking his fingers, he slid one inside John. Rodney groaned at the way that John clung around his finger, so warm and soft.

John moaned, and Rodney couldn't help it. He had to lean forward and kiss him. As he fingered John, he continued to kiss him until he wasn't quite so tight around Rodney's finger. Pulling back, he slid down John's body till his mouth was above John's cock, and as he sucked the head into his mouth, he picked up the first bead of the string of them lying between John's legs.

Pushing it against John's entrance, he smiled inwardly. John was going to _love_ this.

The small, round bead popped through, and John jerked under his mouth. While he was still reacting to the first, Rodney pushed the second in.

John shifted, and then moaned as the two beads moved inside him. "Weird," he said.

Lifting his mouth off of John's cock, Rodney asked, "You've never had beads inside you before?" He was surprised. So far, John had definitely been the more experienced of the two of them.

"No," said John. "It feels strange."

"Just relax," said Rodney. "It gets better, and when I pull them out you're not going to believe it."

"O – okay," said John, squirming a bit more.

Rodney resumed sucking as he pushed the third and fourth beads inside. They got progressively larger, at their largest about four centimeters wide, and there were six of them.

As the last one went in, John whimpered. Rodney didn't stop sucking. Instead he sucked harder, bobbing his head up and down until John was panting like he was close.

Then he took as much of John's cock as he could and swallowed. John said, "Yeah, Rodney, gonna – gonna –" and at the first taste of John's come, he yanked on the string attached to the beads, pulling them out in a rush.

John yelled as they came out, cock pulsing in Rodney's mouth. Rodney swallowed through John's orgasm, gentling him down.

Once John was finished and relaxed into a puddle on the bed, Rodney knelt up, taking his cock in hand and starting to stroke.

John opened his eyes. "Inside me," he said softly. "Please?"

Rodney didn't need to be asked again. Leaning forward, he lined his cock up with John's hole and pushed in gently.

Moaning, John arched his back, making Rodney slide in even faster. As Rodney sunk in balls deep, he clenched the bedding in his hands and tried to calculate pi. Otherwise this was going to be over way too soon.

Within minutes he was sliding in and out, groaning. John was hard again, pressing against Rodney's belly, and he said, "John, can you – you think you can come again?"

"Uh, huh. Just keep fucking me like that."

It was hard for Rodney to maintain the same pace, but he really wanted to see and feel John come apart around him. So he forced the pace, and wrapped one hand around John's cock, stroking to the same rhythm.

It didn't take long before John came, just a thin stream of come that pumped over Rodney's hand. He clenched tight around Rodney's cock, pulling his orgasm from him.

It was hard not to just collapse down on John, but he managed to stay up on his knees, hands busy at John's wrists to disconnect the chain. John lowered his hands, wrapping them around Rodney's arms and pulling him down.

"Thank you," he murmured. "That was _awesome_."

"So I did good," said Rodney, needing to hear it.

"If it had been any better, I would have passed out," said John. "Now, time to sleep."

"I need to get the cuffs off of you," said Rodney.

"No, you don't. Just for now, leave them?"

Not really wanting to move, Rodney nodded and shifted so that his head was resting on John's shoulder. He'd have to get the cuffs and collar off eventually, but for now, he could rest.


End file.
